Face Off A csi fanfiction
by ChampChomper962
Summary: Just months after the 2008 stanley cup, pittsburgh's magic kid is murdered in the dead of night at his own house. An extensive investigation is made by the best csis in America, the las vegas csis. WHo murdered sid the kid? Find out in "Face Off".
1. It’s a great day for hard hitting hockey

Chapter 1: It's a great day for hard hitting hockey (and hard hitting deaths)

Sidney Crosby was in his house. He was wacthing hockey and havin fun cause he likes to play. As you shoud know, he is captain of the Pittsburgh penguins so this is a given. He was rewatchin his games from the 07-08 season to see how to he could improve and win the cup this season of 08-09 and not lose to redwings like last time. It was real late like midnight so he was pretty tired and thinking about going to bed. "Oh yes fluffy pilows and warm bankets" Sidney thought to him. Then out of nowere he saw shiny thing in the air like an air plane or something. He smiled and thot "I must be dream, haha" but the laugh did not last. The thing came dwon and hit him on the hed an killed him right there an then.

Grissom was soon there with Warwick and Nick Stokes. There was lots of blood and Sidney was lay dead across his couch like the pillow he was dreamin of was across his bed. Grissom say "Wat a shame he was so young an easily the best player in NHL" Nick and Warrik nodded in silnet areement. Warrik found footprints but they weren't even feet they were hockey boot prints! "THis is gonn be big evidence I can tell" and he bagged them. Thenm Nick Stokes founded some hair and did the sam.

Later at lab they ran hair throu cotus and found that is belonged to JOHAN ZETTERBERG THE CAPTAIN OF REDWINGS HOCKY TEAM! Upon further inspection of sidney's head wound the found it was made by perhaps the Stanley cp! "Oh the sad ireny" sad a said Hodges. This evidence ans prof led them to the house of johan Zetterberg

"I didn't do it thers no proof the hair mustv been transferrd by in a game". Zetterberg rambled. "That's a possibility" started grsissom "but we also found size 12 hockey prints at his house. May I inquire to you of your boot size?" "Uh uh…12" ZZetterberg confessed ashamedly. And his headshot we think was made by Stanley cup" sat Nick Stokes. "We need to take it from you for to prove yes or no?. At this point you may have guessed Joahn was swetting bullets from all these accusiatons. He said no way man you'd have to beat me and my redwings at hockey for that". The CSIs were quiet shocked. "WE"LL DO IT THE GAME IN A WEEK" yelld a angry Nick Stokes. "Ok" Johon replied loquaciously wit a suttle smile on his mouth and lips and even teeth almost. that's how much he was cocky.

At lab grissom yelled at nick stokes "YOU FRIGGIN KNOW WE CANT WIN YOU MAY HAVE JEPERDIZED CASE YOUR DAM HARD HEAD! SIDNEY WAS BEST PLAYER BUT REDWINGS ARE BEST TEEM". Nick Stokes stood by what he said earlier and brashly told grissom "go to hell! I FRIGGIN know we can win! We just have to practice! AND REDWUNGS ARE NOT THE BEST THAT IS THE PITTSBURGH PENGUIN"

Grissom was startled and awed. He trusted Nick Stokes. First Practice would begin later that day outside CSI building Las Vegas…


	2. Heres goes nothing

Chaper 2: "here goes nothing (or everthing)"

On the dawn of the next day the CSI team awoke and all went to the office where they work because Grissom had sended them an aurgent telephone message that told them to do that. They met in the laboratory like always, and Grissom began to discuss theie perdiciment.

"Guys we have to get that eviedence if it's the last thing we do" said. "Now the only way we can put Zetterburg behind bars is if we can beat his team, the Redwings, at a game hockey. Whose with me!"

"I'm with you Grissom" said Sara sidol who was secretly goin out with grissum. When she said this then warwog said "Me to boss and then after that then Nick Stokes said 'yeah man lets go get those jerk faces" followed by Hodges an Greg and Catharine all said it too. Grissum smiled because he knew his team trusted him and they would never back down even if he was uncertain if they could beat the red wing at hockey. He knew it was his destiny to play aginst Gohan Zetterberg and get the stanly cup so he could avenge fallen Sidney Cosby.

So then they went outside to parking lot to practice. Eckley, the mean boss man from day time said to them, "where o you think YOU're going you guys? You can't play hockey while you're at work" hodges who was very smart but kind of stupid to said "stick it up your butt eeckley we're doin it to get edviedence!" Then Eckley says "Whatever you guys but your never gonna solve the crime like THAT WAY!" and then nick Stokes was gonna fight him but Grissom stoped him and said "he's not worth it he just doesn't understan" They didn't leyt Eckley be on the team.

Here was the team" The forewards were Greg, Nick Stokes and Catherine, the defensemen were Sara Sidle an Hedges and the goalie was Warric, the only member of CSI who of Africa dissent (I'm not a rasist - author note). Grissom got to be the Coach of the team beaue he is a good leader, and he made Nick Stokes made captain because he was the best at hockey. They practiced scorin goals and passing the puck and all kinds of hockey stuff all day until the sun went down and they were all sweatied and tired and trhey were to thirsty to play anymore.

"I think we are almost good enough to beat the Red Wing now" - Warrick

So the they had a naming contest to name the team. Nick Stokes wanted to call them The Nick Stokes team but Grissom said "Nick Stokes you dumb head just cas Sidney Crosby was captin it wasn't called the CROSBY TEAM" and Stokes said "your right I was out of line" So then Grega nd Hobbes collaborated to com up with the Pittsburgh Penguins but since they were from Las vegas not Pittsburgh they chage it to the Las Vegas Pittsburgh CSI Penguins. They were all hapy with there pratce and went home, ready to play the red wings in 2 days and get justis for the murder of Sidney crosb…


	3. Behind enemy lines

3: Behin enemy lines (but its secret)

At redwigs practice Zetterberg was ponding pucks into goals like a metoeor shower REALLY LIKE THAT GOOD. He was a reel good player but cockly arrogant and pretty old. He said "I'm the best Hahahah those CSI weenies ell never win"! Chris Osgood blocked pucks left and left and he was also pretty good at his goalie positrion.

Zetterberg harbered a distatse for the penguins especially that Crosby. Deep deep down in his cold hart Zetterbeg knew that Crosby had been better and he was still just young think abot when he gets some older year! Osgoo his sidekik dsaid "Hey cappy you think those CSIs might maybe surprise us?" Zetterburgh cacklied like a big werewolf. "Never ever!" he chackled meanly.

The played more and goals were scoring a lot liike BOOM! GOAL! YEAH! They were reel good. Like reel reel good. It was hard to believe. The CSIs had the work cut up for them, and thats saying the least.

Then like seriously out of nowhere he pulled out _anorexic_**STEROIDS**! "Haha these will seal the deal!" Osgood agreed haply. The gave them the rest of team and they all juiced up eagerly like hungry animal. They all laffed manically and kept playin.

They played even more. The pucks moved so fast is was like heavenly fire. Like sorta when god destroyed Sodom and Gomorah (SYMBOLIZIM - author note) because gay pelpe are gross. Except when is 2 hot ladies eith big boobs ans nice butt. Oh yeah. You know it. Actually it was pretty much exatcly like that. The Wings felt there was no way they could lose, and they might just be rite.

Then suddenly a shady sillawet walked onto the icy hockey feild. He was caring a brief case and was in a tuxedo. He worew fancy shoes but didn slip on ice. John knew he ment real business. "What ar tou doing here?" questioned an impatint Zohan. "I have a proposistion" said the mystrey man…


	4. Revalations and Repelations

Chapter 4: Revealations an Repealcations

The game was today. The Wings were pretty confident butt so were the Las Vegas Pittsbugh CSI Penguins. Ass both teams took the ice they looked at each other reel meanly and the anger between them was like lightning or static electricity maybe.

Any way, they got in the middle an Nick Stokes and Zetterburg were faceing off for the puck. "On three I drop the puck" said ref. "And on 3 I get it sneered Zetterberg. Nick Stokes inored him. "One" said the ref. The crowd grew silence. The tensin rose. "Two" he said now. The crowd was so silent it was scaring both Zetterbug and Nick Stokes a like. Three" said the ref and Nick Stokes got the puck super fast. He ran down rink and shotted it at goal like a pro. Ozgood was too startled to block it and a goal was scored by Nick Stokes. "Hhaha yeah!" Said greg to Nick Stokes. "More like Osbad!" Cathrine added. Osgood was sad and Zetterberg glowered at him.

Then Zetterburg got the puc and came down rink like a torpedo. He punch Sarah sidle in the face, and the scored on Warrk. "Hahah niggers are very bad at hockey" sayed Zetter berg (he thinks that, not me - author note). Arrik Tried to go after him but Nick Stokes stopped him and said "he's not worth it he just doesn't understan" (reference to when in chapter 2 grissom said that too Nick Stokes). Worrick complied resiliently.

Then out of nowere the puck came up an hit Nick Stokes in the face and bloodied his mouth. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed in pain "IT HURST" . Then he realized something. The blood spatter on the ice was too much to be from a normal person. "THE RED WINGS HAVE STROIDS!" The LVPCSI Penguins told the refs at hafltime. "Ok we take Zetterberg out of game" they said back.

Nick Stokes thought they had a clear shot now, that Zetterberg was gone. But he was rong. So very tragicaly wrong.

There was a dark rumble. Then out of nowhere a robot man burst though the wal! It was Eckleyy with a tuxedo and breifcase (HINT HINT) in some sort of robot suit (the kind in the episode of Danny Phantom where the Amity Park high foot ball team has to play the nerds with robot suits - author note). Grisom was infured. "HOW CAN THAT TRAITOR DO THAT!" He asked to the air loudly.

Eckley scored like the machine he was in. Soon, the score was 23895429010 to 1 the Wings winning. All hope seemed lost, but then a masqued man with a Penguins jersey came ou tto play for the CSIs. He didn't say anything, but he was really good. He scaored just as good as Eckley and with 10 seconds left, the score was 486950404 to 486950404 tied. The mask mand and Eckley faced off. "I don't know who you are, but Im gonna make you sorry" said Eckley. "Im your worst nitemare, and your gonna be the sorry one " said masked man. Eckley was shocked and wordless. The masked man took the puck down court. Unfourtunitly, he was blocked off by A red wing. Nick Stokes came up and said. "Pass it to me!" so he did. Stokes weaved in and out and away from Eckley like a yarn in a weaving. He scoed and BUZZZZZZZZZ The Pittburgh CSI Las vegas Penguins WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!

The team was in the locker room partying and then the masked man. Walked in. "Woh dawg you played like a pro, my bro you beat those chiken wings like I beat whit women" (JOKE NOT RACISM - authour note) Warrick told him. "Thanks, so did you're friend Nick Stokes" Replied the man.

"So who are you any way, masked man" asked the whole team in unison? "Heh, well, you'll be surprised. He pulled off the mask and it was GASP! Nick Stokes chin was almost on the ground his mouth was so agrape. It was….

SIDNEY CROSBY????!?!?!!!???"???!


	5. Final Chater

Ch 5 THE FINAL CHATPER

Zeterberg was arrested shortly after sum DNA tests of his glove print on the Stanley cup and a com[arion of the marks on the victims head and the shape of the Stanley Cup. "curses" he said as he was sentenced by the CSIS to 600 hours of community service and life in the penalty box.

At the after party for the game Sidney Crosby was there and the CSIs were sharing there non alcoholic beer with him that they were drinking. Greg was confused so Hodges asked "Hey Sidney Crosby, how come you came back from the dead and play hockey with us? That doesn't seem to make a whole lot of sense?" Greg asked.

Sidney Crosby chortled, then smiled, then chortled once again, then said "you see hodges, it was not me who was killed by the Stanley cup. Zetterburg thought it was though and that's why he did it. See, I'm always one step ahead of tht rascal Zeterberg. That's why I had my body double sleep in my house that night instead of me, so I could be protected and Zetterburg would kill him instead of me!"

"OHHHH" said all the CSIs at one. "whoops my bad" said hodges who realy fuzzed this one up big time. "Hey Sidney how about an autograph?" ask Nick Stokes, the CSI. "Okay Nick" said Sidney and he signed his CSI badge with a official autograph! It said "to Nick Stokes from Sidney Crosby keep shotin those hockey puck!" it was an honor. For the ages surely.

Then afterwards Chris Osgood, the goalie from the redwings came up to the group and apologizes. "Hey guys I'm sorry for my bad behavior, I was under the influence of Zettberg's analogic steroids. You guys are really good at hockey especially you sidney Crosby. You deserve the stanly cup but I can't give it to you cos it's evidence…oh well. Can you forgive me for my arrogance?"

"Og course my good man" said Sidney "your not so bad golaie yourself!" and the bunch shared a hearty laugh. Then Osgood did something everyone was surprised at. He JOINED THE PITTSBURGH PENGUIS and played winger alongside Sid the Kid and Geno in the next Stanly Cup where the Penguins demolished the Minnesota wild like 87 to nothing 4 games in a row. It was beautiful sight for all to see…and guess who score the winning gole?

None other sidney Crosby. (With a assist from petr sykora and sumbody else)

The CSIs lived happily forever after. Except eckley who was sad cause nobody likes him

END


End file.
